Prometsle moi
by allis-lcw
Summary: Cela devait arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas continuer, elle ne devait pas continuer.


-1**Titre : **_Promets-le moi_

**Disclaimer : **_Terminator : The Sarah Connor Chronicles _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Résumé : **Cela devait arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas continuer, elle ne devait pas continuer.

**Note de l'auteur : **Texte écrit pour le challenge de la semaine 1 de encreindelebile. Cette fic a pris une tournure inédite alors que je l'écrivais. Au départ le milieu de la fic n'était pas du tout prévu comme cela mais finalement je l'aime bien aussi sous cette forme Smile

Bonne lecture

**Promets-le moi**

-Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois. Promets-le moi.

Sarah baissa son visage, elle ne voulait pas regarder la figure face à elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Ses yeux seraient trop froids, ils ne discuteraient pas ses ordres. Elle était programmée pour obéir et elle le ferait. Sarah savait qu'elle le ferait dans cette situation et c'est pour cela que les mots avaient mis si longtemps à sortir de sa bouche. Elle devait arrêter.

Sarah fixait un point invisible sur le sol. Cameron ne répondait pas. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Elle avait besoin de cette réponse. Elle voulait l'entendre, elle devait l'entendre. Elle voulait que Cameron lui en fasse la promesse, qu'elle entende sa voix froide et impersonnelle. Mais rien ne vint et Sarah se mit à douter. Elle avait vu Cameron changer, évoluer au cours des semaines, des mois qu'elle avait vécu avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas penser que Cameron pouvait gagner en humanité. Elle devait rester une machine. Elle devait rester ce qu'elle avait toujours été, un squelette de métal derrière une apparence humaine. Elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose et Sarah essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer avec des doutes, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Cameron si celle-ci était plus qu'une machine ayant appris à imiter les humains à la perfection.

Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha légèrement en avant, son corps se collant à celui de Cameron. Cette chaleur n'était-elle pas réelle ? Elle pouvait sentir son corps réagir à celui de Cameron. Comment un corps humain pouvait-il se tromper à ce point à propos d'une machine ? Elle la serra un peu plus fort, sachant qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas réellement, elle pouvait supporter bien plus que n'importe quel humain. Il n'y avait que sa peau qui pouvait prendre des coups et être abîmée, pas plus que cela.

Le corps de Cameron se détendit alors que Sarah la serrait plus fort, trop fort pour que cela soit normal. Elle bougea ses bras et enferma Sarah dans son étreinte. Elle l'entendit émettre un son étrange, comme un sursaut de douleur. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne serrait pas trop fort, elle ne faisait pas de mal à Sarah. Elle ne comprenait pas bien mais elle ne posa pas de questions, elle avait appris à ne plus poser systématiquement de questions. Parfois il valait mieux attendre.

En sentant les bras de Cameron se poser sur son corps, les mains de Cameron se poser sur son dos Sarah laissa échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi les choses devait-elle être toujours aussi compliquées ? Cameron était une machine et elle ne pouvait pas être plus que cela. Elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Sarah se martelait le cerveau de phrase à répétition dans ce genre mais rien n'y faisait. L'image de la jeune femme dans son lit, régissant à ses caresses, à ses baisers était beaucoup plus forte. Pourquoi réagissait-elle autant ? Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Sarah ferma les yeux et serra Cameron encore plus fort, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Cela faisait des mois que ça durait. La première fois Sarah avait trouvé Cameron dans la cuisine et l'avait plaqué le long du mur, elle l'avait plaqué si fort qu'il en restait encore une trace dans le mur. Elle n'arrivait pas à pas dormir, son cerveau était bloqué sur Cameron. Elle était frustrée, énervée, et perdait tout contrôle d'elle-même. Son corps s'était mis à trembler et elle avait su qu'elle devait agir mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps avait pris le dessus. Elle s'était levée pour aller se défouler sur la balançoire dans le jardin mais sur son chemin elle avait croisé Cameron et sans même y penser elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur, l'avait embrassé violemment, si violemment qu'elle en avait eu mal. Elle avait senti la surprise de la jeune femme, mais jamais elle n'avait protesté. Elle l'avait laissé la plaquer contre le mur, l'embrasser. Elle avait laissé les mains de Sarah glisser sous ses vêtements et laisser des marques de bleu, de griffes sur son corps. Elle l'avait laissé la déshabiller. Elle s'était laissée faire pour tout, même lorsque Sarah avait glissé ses doigts en elle.

Cameron n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait essayé d'analyser la situation, elle avait essayé de comprendre mais ses circuits principaux n'avait pas réussi à fonctionner assez longtemps pour comprendre, pour trouver une explication logique au comportement de Sarah. Elle avait pensé un instant à rejeter Sarah à l'autre bout de la pièce, cela aurait été si facile. Mais quelque part en elle, elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Sarah lui avait fait ressentir de nouvelles choses et elle avait été persuadée qu' il y avait quelque chose qui fonctionnait de travers avec son système mais quelque part en elle, elle avait su que le check-up complet pouvait attendre. Quelque part en elle une nouvelle fonction s'était activée. Elle l'avait remarqué depuis un certain moment déjà mais cette partie là n'avait jamais été aussi vivante, aussi oppressante. C'était comme si ce nouveau système avait pris le dessus sur le reste, effaçant toutes les autres missions. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était satisfaire Sarah, laisser Sarah faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et Cameron n'avait pas été contre. De nouvelles sensations s'était éveillées en elle et elle avait su qu'elles n'étaient pas mauvaise. Alors elle s'était laissée faire, elle avait laissé ce programme alternatif prendre le dessus sur le reste et elle s'était abandonnée à Sarah, décidant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de comprendre, d'analyser, de réparer plus tard.

Lorsque Sarah avait paru en avoir fini avec elle, elle avait éclaté en larmes et s'était mise à marteler Cameron de coup de poing avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras. La machine n'avait toujours pas compris. Tout avait été d'un illogisme le plus complet. Rien n'avait eu de sens. Sarah n'avait pas eu de sens, mais Cameron avait senti le besoin de la tenir dans ses bras, de lui caresser les cheveux, de la réconforter.

Le mois qui avait suivi Sarah avait évité Cameron au maximum et ne lui avait adressé la parole que lorsque cela était devenu réellement nécessaire. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris et elle ne s'était pas très bien sentie. Elle s'était sentie seule, elle s'était sentie perdue. Dès la première semaine elle avait analysé, recherché et compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sarah et elle mais ce qu'il s'était passé en elle, pourquoi elle avait senti le besoin d'aller vers Sarah, d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, cela elle ne l'avait pas compris. Elle avait voulu en parler mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris dans son système alors elle s'était contentée de faire des analyses complètes tous les jours, s'obstinant à rechercher le circuit endommagé. Mais elle ne le trouva jamais.

Une soirée Cameron avait entendu des bruits dans la chambre de Sarah. Elle avait su qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar mais l'intensité lui avait semblé être anormale. Elle s'était dirigée dans sa chambre, s'était assise sur le lit. Elle avait voulu la toucher pour la rassurer. Elle avait analysé cette action dans son cerveau et avait décidé qu'elle pouvait en prendre le risque lorsque Sarah s'était réveillée en sursaut et avait pointé une arme devant elle en moins de trois secondes. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était dans sa chambre elle avait reposé l'arme à sa place et s'était aperçut que Cameron était là. Elle s'était jeté sur elle dans un mouvement désespéré et s'était mis à pleurer dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque ses larmes s'étaient calmées, Cameron s'était allongée sur le lit avec Sarah, sans jamais la laisser sortir de ses bras et l'avait laissé s'endormir le long de son corps. Elle ne s'était levée que lorsque le corps de Sarah lui avait indiqué qu'elle allait se réveiller.

Après cette nuit-là le comportement de Sarah avait changé. Elle n'avait plus été aussi agressive avec Cameron, au contraire elle était devenue plus amicale. Et la nuit lorsque ses cauchemars étaient trop violents elle allait trouver Cameron et s'endormait dans ses bras.

Une nuit où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir elle était venue trouver Cameron dans sa chambre et s'était mise à l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas été agressive, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait pas frappé la jeune femme non plus, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle avait été tendre avec Cameron, elle l'avait regardé réagir à son toucher et elle l'avait observé, elle l'avait observé attentivement, lentement et elle l'avait laissé expérimenter toutes ces nouvelles sensations pleinement. Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Cameron et cette fois-ci, la jeune femme n'était pas partie avant que Sarah ne se réveille. Elle était restée tout la nuit avec elle.

La journée elles ne parlaient pas de ce qu'il se passait la nuit. Elles se contentaient d'agir comme d'habitude. La nuit non plus elles ne parlaient pas. Parfois Sarah venait trouver Cameron, parfois elle ne venait pas, et la jeune femme ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas en parler non plus, elle n'osait pas poser de questions. Tout était en train de changer en elle et elle ne voulait pas retourner à son état précédent. Elle préférait ce système parallèle pleinement actif plutôt qu'inactif, et elle avait trop peur que si elle se mettait à parler les choses changeraient, qu'elle casserait cet équilibre instable qui s'installait petit à petit.

-Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois. Promets-le moi.

Cameron vit Sarah baisser la tête mais ne réagit pas. Les mots résonnaient en elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire cette promesse. Sarah vint dans ses bras et elle la laissa la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le voulait.

-Cameron…

La voix de Sarah était à peine perceptible. Elle ne pouvait pas la faire fonctionner à un niveau sonore plus élevé car elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle se mettrait à pleurer. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps complètement tendu pour retenir ses larmes. Elle se concentrait sur sa tension musculaire pour ne pas se concentrer sur ses larmes prêtent à prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle laissa passer plusieurs minutes comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez forte pour se détacher lentement, très lentement du corps de Cameron. Elle leva la tête et regarda la jeune femme. Son visage était un éclat d'émotions et Sarah failli se jeter dans ses bras à nouveau, mais elle résista. Elle devait résister.

-Promet-moi que c'est la dernière fois. Promet-le moi.

Les mots lui faisaient mal mais elle devait tout arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, c'était mal, tellement mal. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de laisser partir ses angoisses, ses peurs et sa tension. Elle savait que tout dépendait de Cameron en cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas la battre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira autant d'air qu'elle le pu et répéta la phrase.

-Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois.

Elle s'approcha de Cameron et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé laissant échapper tout ses sentiments, toutes ses peurs, toute son affection. Lorsque ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles de Cameron elle ne bougea pas, elle resta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme, la main sur sa joue et murmura, supplia.

-Promets-le moi.

Cameron sentit son corps traversé d'un frisson. Elle regarda Sarah intensément, se concentrant sur son corps, sur les sensations qu'elle créait en elle par le simple contact de sa main sur sa joue et de son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle enregistrait toutes ces données. Elle savait que tout était enregistré de toute façon mais elle voulait être sûre de ne rien perdre. Une fois qu'elle jugea qu'elle n'avait rien perdu, que tout était gravé pour l'éternité elle recula d'un pas.

La main de Sarah tomba le long de son corps et son visage suivit ce mouvement descendant.

Cameron ne parla pas, mais Sarah avait compris. Elle lui avait promis. C'était fini.

Les deux femmes restèrent de longues minutes en suspens dans la cuisine, elles ne bougeaient pas. Cameron regardait Sarah, se remémorant ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps, son souffle… Sarah avait le cerveau vide, le corps vide. Elle ne pouvait réagir à rien, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision alors elle restait là, attendant le matin qui n'allait pas tarder, qui allait la réanimer, la forcer à reprendre vie et à continuer sa mission et surtout à ne pas penser. C'était le point le plus important, ne pas penser, ne pas laisser son cerveau divaguer mais agir. Encore et toujours. Agir et ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire, ne pas penser qu'elle venait de rejeter Cameron alors que tout son corps lui avait crié, lui avait hurlé, ordonné de ne pas le faire mais son cerveau avait pensé, avait divagué et elle ne pouvait pas obéir à son corps. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas sain. Et tout était fini à présent. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de vivre avec ce fait. Elle avait toujours survécu, elle survivrait cette fois aussi. Il suffisait juste de laisser entrer la lumière du soleil dans la cuisine pour ne plus penser. Il suffisait qu'elle s'exténue, qu'elle épuise ses forces à longueur de journée pour tomber le soir dans son lit, morte de fatigue. Tomber raide morte sur son lit, inconsciente et ne pas penser. C'était le plan.

Il allait fonctionner. Il devait fonctionner.

allis

19h16

06/05/2009


End file.
